


Ask Justin

by Cookiebun



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebun/pseuds/Cookiebun
Summary: Mikey asks Brian for some advice, Brian suggests he 'Ask Justin'





	

It was a slow night at Woody’s. So far only Brian and Michael were there from the gang. Brian wasn’t sure if Justin would be joining them since he was at Britin immersed in his newest painting. He was doing very well and had a show coming up in a few months, so it was fortuitous that inspiration had been hitting him hard. He felt especially motivated lately, but nobody knew the real reason except for Brian, of course. Ben was grading papers since it was almost the end of the semester and the deadline for getting grades submitted was looming. Ted definitely wouldn’t be there since he was in Chicago on Kinnetik business. Emmett and Drew were supposedly coming, but were nowhere to be seen yet.

 

Since they were expecting to be joined by the others shortly, Brian and Mikey got their drinks and sat at a table to wait. 

 

After catching up on the day to day blah blahs, they sat there in a bit of comfortable silence. Brian noticed Mikey looking down at his beer deep in thought. The Old Brian would never have asked Mikey what was on his mind. But Brian had changed quite a bit over the years since Justin came home from his tryst with New York. After a few silent minutes, Brian finally asked, “Hey, Mikey, what’s up?”

 

Mikey looked up with a resigned look on his face. “Ben and I talked the other night and I just don’t know what to do.”

 

“What’s the problem? Is Ben okay?” Brian asked a bit worried.

 

Biting his lip, Mikey decided just to blurt it out. “Ben said he’d like it if I took the initiative sometimes and topped him. But, Brian, I haven’t topped in years! What if I’m not good at it? What if I disappoint him? I mean, you’ve topped him, how do I compete with that?” 

 

Brian ran his fingers thru his hair. How the hell was he supposed to answer this question? It was really a sex question, wasn’t it? It wasn’t like he had issues talking about fucking in explicit detail, but this was just different. Brian knew he was walking a fine line, especially since he’d fucked Ben before. He didn’t want Mikey reading anything into whatever he was saying. This was when he wished he was still the Old Brian and had never inquired in the first place.

 

Brian thought about his answer. It isn’t like he hadn’t ever been a “teacher” before, but he was better at showing how something should be done, rather than giving verbal instructions. Brian looked up and saw Mikey staring back at him expectantly. Brian steeled himself for Mikey’s reaction. He had a feeling no matter what he said, it wasn’t going to go over well.

 

Brian took a deep breath and scrambled to figure out what to say. “Well, good for Ben for asking for what he wants. Why are you so worried? You DO know what to do. I know you’ve topped before. It’s just like riding a bike…. Why not just go for a ride and see what happens?” Brian said with a chuckle.

 

Mikey signed and started to whine, “but Briaaaaannnn…. If he wants me to top, I wanna be good at it. I wanna learn from THE STUD.”

 

Now it was Brian’s turn to sigh. He thought he had outgrown the Stud of Liberty Ave label. Now he was more known for being the super successful businessman, and partner to the once King of Babylon. He was quite happy with the reputation he had now. Somehow though, Mikey just couldn’t seem to completely let go of the Old Brian. Granted, he had been much better lately, but Mikey’s default setting was to run to Brian and expect him to fix all things. 

 

Brian knew what he had to do and what he was going to say, but whiney Mikey was NOT going to like it. “I think the best person to ask for topping advice would be Justin. He’s definitely a phenomenal top, and since he’s versatile, he’ll be better able to answer questions from a perspective more relatable for you.”

 

Mikey started to choke on his beer when he heard Brian’s statement. “What the fuck are you talking about? Why would I ask the blond bottom boy about topping? I asked you because you’re the best fuck around. You’ve always said so!” 

 

Brian stiffened at the insulting tone Mikey adopted. He couldn’t believe Mikey just said such a thing. “Watch yourself Mikey.” Brian warned. “Is that what you really think of Justin? That he’s exclusively a bottom? If that’s what you think, you definitely don’t know my Sunshine!”

 

Mikey didn’t even pause to think about his answer. “Of course he is only a bottom. He’s with you and you’re only a top.”

 

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. This evening was not taking a good turn. Where the hell was everyone else to either stop this conversation or give their input so Brian wouldn’t have to continue. Seeing no rescue in site, Brian looked up and spoke proudly, “I’ll have you know he is an exquisite top. He did learn from the best after all.”

 

“Are you saying you let him top you????” Mikey questioned with eyes wide, staring at Brian.

 

Brian was really getting annoyed with the way things were going. “Of course Justin tops me. But I don’t LET Justin do anything. I happen to enjoy his huge dick up my ass. Also, with the amount of fucking we do, if we stuck with expected roles, his ass would be so sore he’d never be able to sit, or walk right for that matter. And my dick would be raw from the pure friction. Of course we switch it up every so often. After all these years together, it’s to be expected. Besides as a gay man, why wouldn’t I enjoy his big, powerful cock pounding my ass?”

 

Mikey didn’t know what to say anymore. He never thought of Brian bottoming for anyone, not even Justin . . . actually, especially not Justin. But if Justin was good enough for Brian to want it, maybe he WAS the right person to talk to!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tag for checking out my story and your constant encouragement!
> 
> Queer as Folk is not my story, I just use it in my imagination! I have no rights to any of it! Lol
> 
> My thoughts are to continue this in series format, with the follow ups being the "examples" Justin gives Mikey AND maybe a bit of the practice sessions with Brian.... any particular examples you'd like to see??? ;)


End file.
